Breaking You, Breaking Me
by LicoriceTwisttt
Summary: Lizzington, ofc. Takes place during the Anslo Garrick ordeal. What would have happened had Lizzie stayed in the ambulance with Red. (My version, at least.)


**A/N: Hey! So I'm back with an attempt at amother Lizzington story! Whoop! Basically this is for the amazing group of Lizzington Shippers on facebook. Without them I'd still be crazy, but alot more lonely about it...Thanks to Jan, for editing this, I appreciate it greatly! Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Breaking You, Breaking Me<p>

.

.

.

"Anslo. Stop."

Red tried to sort through the groggy mess that was his mind. He focused on one thing, and that was Lizzie, standing in front of him, her hands tied and suspended.

Garrick's voice registered in Red's brain, but that was a shitstorm he would allow himself to focus on after he felt Lizzie was safe. But, that was something he had a feeling wouldn't happen for awhile.

"It's only fitting, Raymond." the man said, clapping his hand together as if he were talking to a small child, "Since the injection won't work on you, we'll have your dear friend Lizzie have a taste."

"Don't. Give it to me. This has nothing to do with this."

"Frankly, _Raymond_, I don't care what you think, or what you say."

Red's eyes widened briefly in abject horror as the doctor made his way to Lizzie, lightly tapping the syringe to her neck.

"Garrick!" Red shouted, his wrists straining against the leather straps on his chair, despite the previous failures and inevitable losses to come. "Listen to me!"

The man turned, raising an eyebrow to go with his lopsided smirk, "Mhm?"

"I will inflict upon you unthinkable pain. For the last time, it's me you want, not her."

He saw a flicker of fear in Garrick's eyes and Red's heart fluttered in hope. The world came crashing back down when the fear subsided and a sadistic glint took place in Garrick's eye. A Feeling of helplessness rooted itself in Red's stomach while he observed Lizzie once more. He couldn't help but wonder why he had fucked up badly enough to get her into this. It should be him hanging from the ceiling like that, it should be him facing Garrick…not his Lizzie.

"I don't think so, Raymond." Garrick smiled a toothy grin, "And even so, seeing you," he paused and turned to Liz, "and her, in agony, will be completely worth it."

Red inhaled deeply in silence as he took in this were no words he could say, and even if he could, he wasn't sure he'd be able to formulate a coherent sentence. He could do nothing but watch as the doctor slid the needle into Elizabeth's neck, causing the woman's eyes to flutter open at the pain. Garrick and the doctor left the room at this, leaving the two alone while they waited for the drugs to take effect.

Red's eyes never left Anslo or the guard as they entered anotherroom before turning his attention back to Lizzie. He watched as she took in her surroundings, slowly adjusting her eyes to the light and everything she was seeing. Her blue eyes met his as her mouth parted slightly as if to ask a question, and then closed again. Red felt his heart break into pieces as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Red?"

He tried to put a smile on his face for her, he really did. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm here."

She nodded slightly, "Is it Garrick?"

Red nodded.

Lizzie bit her lip, "Is he going to kill me?" her voice cracked.

The question sent chills down Red's spine. No words could describe the pain that shrouded his being as her voice was supposed to protect her. To keep her alive. Instead, he had brought her into the grip of death itself.

"Lizzie, you deserve the truth, so I will give it to you." Their eyes locked. "Garrick's end game is the death of the both of us."

Lizzie looked away from him, biting her lip as she refused to meet his eye.

He kept talking. "His goal is to make it as excruciatingly painful for me as possible. Which will involve a degree of suffering for you that I can't bring myself to think about. Itsickens me. I am so incredibly sorry for this, Lizzie. You must know that." he willed her to look at him, to see the truth in his eyes.

She did, and she saw, and her tears nearly undid him.

"But…listen to me, Lizzie. I will not let you die. I will gladly take my last breath in suffering if it means you are safe, and I will not leave this earth until you are free. Do you understand?"

His eyes searched hers desperately, willing her to say something, anything, before Garrick returned.

"I do." she nodded, offering him a small smile, the best she could muster.

Red's senses were immediately on high alert as she let out a gasp of pain, his head snapping up to look at her.

"Lizzie, what is it?"

"My arms…it hurts." she let out a strangled gasp once more, the pain shooting through her nerves.

"Sweetheart, I need you to focus. Look at me." Red tried to comfort her in vain, her eyes slammed shut in an obvious attempt to regulate her breathing.

Red's head turned quickly to see Garrick coming toward man sauntered over to Liz and stopped, looking her up and down as if she were to be hisnext meal. Red stared as Anslo paused a moment before poking Liz in the ribs. Her eyes burst open and her face contorted into pain as she let out a silent scream.

"I'm glad to see the serum works, Raymond. I was starting to worry I had wasted money."

Red continued to fix his eyes to Garrick, attempting to hold the man's gaze.

"Doctor Harmon, please bring me our new toy." Garrick called out, still happily walking in circles around Liz.

"I think you know I'm going to kill you for this, Anslo."

Garrick tossed his head back in laughter, "That's what you said last time."

The doctor entered and wheeled out a device with wires connected. He made his way over to the trio a guard close behind. Red watched closely as the man fiddled about with the machine before turning the power on. It took him a moment to realize what Garrick's plan was, and when he did, his stomach dropped like an out of control elevator falling down a shaft.

Dread gutted Red as Anslo spoke briefly with the doctor before shifting his gaze to Lizzie, running a hand down her cheek.

"Now, let's get started.

* * *

><p><strong>(I swear I'm not a psychopath ok ok)<strong>


End file.
